Poor Ron!
by Ailsa
Summary: Ron and Hermione get into an argument. In anger, Hermione turns Ron INTO A GIRL! The spell wont reverse for 3 months! What will happen? Now Hermione has to help him turn back. Chapter 10 up! FINISHED!
1. Rescindo Genitalis

Ron The Girl  
  
***Chapter 1***  
  
Ronald Weasley walked into the Gryffindor common room and saw his sister Ginny pass a plate of cookies to everybody in the common room. Harry and Hermione were sitting on a couch and staring at their cookies in the most peculiar way. Ron decided to join them on the couch.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"I've baked cookies for everybody today." Ginny replied. "Mum makes them all the time and she gave me the recipe. I'm giving them to everybody to test them out.  
  
Harry was busy staring at the cookie Ginny gave him. "Ginny, why are these cookies so greasy looking?"  
  
"Oh, I added some of Mum's special marmalade. Try it." She said as she handed Ron a cookie, which he took reluctantly.  
  
Ron gingerly took a small bite of the cookie. It was the slimiest, greasiest, most disgusting thing he had ever tasted. Ron coughed it into his mouth.  
  
Ginny turned around and glared at him. "Ron, do you hate the cookies I made?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"What? Oh no, that's not what it is at all, I just-"  
  
"Then why did you cough it up?" She questioned.  
  
"Oh, I was- er- I sneezed, but I really thought it was delicious." He said quickly. "I loved it."  
  
"Then have another one."  
  
Harry started to laugh, but immediately stopped when Ron shooted him a glare.  
  
"Ron, eat it." Ginny demanded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said it was delicious, why are you looking at it as if it were the most disgusting pile of rubbish?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"EAT IT!"  
  
Ron quickly took a bite of the soggy plain cookie, turned green, and let out his morning breakfast on the floor as Harry and Hermione jumped up from the couch and quickly backed away. Everybody else in the common room was laughing histerically.  
  
Ginny looked extremely hurt. "Were my cookies that bad?" she asked.  
  
"No, they were delicious, I just-"  
  
"Oh Ron, give it up." Hermione interrupted. "Don't end up killing yourself just to please your sister."  
  
Ginny took a deep sigh and sat down on a stool. "I don't get it, I followed all of Mum's ingredients, why can't I seem to be a good cook?" She asked depressed, cupping her head between her hands.  
  
"Ginny, its alright – oh here, I'll try to help you." Hermione said, getting up. "Ron, do you want to help?"  
  
"Its okay," Ron said from the couch. "You two run along and work on things girls do the best. Harry and I'll just go –"  
  
"Things that girls do best?" Hermione asked, glaring at him.  
  
Ron laughed, "Well, you can't expect boys to start cooking and cleaning. It's not the ways things work."  
  
At that moment, Ginny, Harry, and everybody else in the common room backed out of the Common Room, not wanting to see what was going to happen next.  
  
"And what," Hermione whispered threateningly, "is the way that things are SUPPOSED to work?"  
  
Ron already backed into a wall. If Hermione had gotten so far as to slap Malfoy in her third year, he would hate to think of what she was going to do now.  
  
"Well," he gulped. "Look at my family, for instance. Dad does all the working, while Mum just stays at home. She cooks, cleans, and takes care of us- her six sons and her daughter. Many families are like ours. It's the way that things should be."  
  
"Women have rights too." She said.  
  
"Now I didn't say anything about women not having rights, I'm just saying they should leave the important stuff for- er- men to deal with. It was like that centuries ago, and it should be the way things are now."  
  
Hermione glared at him and whipped out her wand. "First of all, everybody, no matter what gender, is equal in every way. And times like that have now changed. We have changed our ways because we are smarter!"  
  
"Or our human race has been corrupted." Ron pointed out. He then turned over to Harry for help, only to find out that Harry had quietly left, not wanting to participate in the argument.  
  
"Where did-"Ron began, turning towards Hermione in order to ask her, only to find her furious flushed face glaring at him with a wand pointed directly at his forehead. Surprised, he took a step back.  
  
"Hermione, come on, don't take it so seriously." Ron said, suddenly becoming worried.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything, but continued glaring, and moved her wand in a circular motion before pointing it back at him.  
  
"Rescindo genitalis!" She shouted. Then a flash of pink light hit Ron and he fell backwards. Horrified, Ron backed away from her slowly, then turn and ran off into the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione blinked as she saw him disappear down the corridor. Then she put her hands to her face, instantly regretting what she had done. "Great." She thought to herself. "I just used a gender-switching spell on my best friend."  
  
Meanwhile, Ron stood panting with his back to the wall. He looked at his hands. Well, he didn't turn into a monster. She didn't make him turn purple. Maybe the spell Hermione used didn't work?" He thought. He crossed his arms over his chest, and suddenly felt what seemed to be two soft lumps.  
  
"What in the world-"he began, before he remembered the incantation of the spell Hermione had cast. Rescindo genitalis? All the spells were derived from Latin, and there must have been a meaning behind it.  
  
Whatever could "rescindo genitalis" mean? He thought. This required some thinking. He didn't know any Latin. He remembered what Ginny once said about most English words being derived from Latin, which meant that some words sounded alike.  
  
"Genitalis." Ron thought allowed. "Genitalis, genitive, genital-"he paused. GENITAL???  
  
That couldn't possibly be it. Unable to think of other words, he decided to translate rescindo.  
  
Ron rubbed his temples. "Rescindo." He said slowly to himself. "What does rescindo sound like? Oh! Rescind!"  
  
Well that didn't help him, he had no clue what "rescind" was. He pulled a wizarding dictionary which Hermione had given him last Christmas out of his robes.  
  
It was about 3 by 2 inches and only contained a front and back cover. Ron cleared his throat. "Rescind." He said clearly to the blank inside of the dictionary.  
  
"Rescind, to annul or make untrue." Ron's eyes widened as he quickly closed the dictionary and stuffed it into his book bag. The spell couldn't possibly be translated as "I annul the genital?" That was ridiculous. Or was it?  
  
15 minutes later, Hermione looked up from her breakfast as she heard Ron's footsteps as he ran towards her like a raging bull.  
  
Ron slammed both of his hands on the table in front of her. His eyes looked extremely round and his face was pale.  
  
"What in the world did you do?" He whispered in an extremely hoarse voice.  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "I –er- I sort of cast a," she tried to force a small smile. "a gender-switching spell?"  
  
Ron did not smile with her. "Change me back!" He hissed. "It isn't funny."  
  
Hermione winced. "Now that might be a bit of a problem." She said, scratching the back of her head, as if trying to escape the situation. "The spell –er- isn't reversible for three months." She looked Ron straight in the eyes. "Sorry Ron, but you really made me lose my temper." She slung her book bag onto her shoulder and headed out of the class towards the Herbology greenhouses. Ron stared after her with his mouth hanging open.  
  
***End of chapter 1*** 


	2. Are We Still Friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
  
Authors Note: You really like it! Starts to sob in happiness Okay, I will have much longer chapters after this. Now back to the story  
  
****Chapter 2***  
  
Furiously, Ron made his way down the Gryffindor Tower. He, or rather she, had to go to Transfiguration next. He was still in shock from what had just happened. He gave his arm a good pinch, and unfortunately, it hurt. This meant it DEFINITELY was not a dream.  
  
"Today, we'll try transfiguring owls into quills." Professor McGonagall said, handing each student a school owl. Ron and Harry worked at the same table, though Ron was too upset to talk to Harry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hm? Oh, nothing." Ron said in his higher voice. Ron was much too embarrassed to tell Harry what had happened. He was so worried he changed his owl into a peacock, though he was never good at Transfiguration, anyway. He always found himself jealous of his friend. His friend didn't get changed into a girl. His friend was a famous kid who managed to do well in everything, be loved by everyone, and was rich. When Transfiguration had ended, Ron still hadn't changed his owl to a quill, and received bottom marks.  
  
Ron suddenly felt like he had to go to the bathroom. He went to the boy's bathroom, only to remember he couldn't use the urinals. He went into the stalls where only number 2 was done. He already hated being a girl already, and it was only the second hour. He sat on the toilet and cupped his head into his hands, worried about what the next 3 months may be like.  
  
"Do you hear that?" A voice asked another from outside his stall.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"The sound of somebody peeing."  
  
"Yeah, so? This is the bathroom."  
  
"Of course, Goyle. Don't tell me you are such a moron. The thing is, try to listen for where the sound is coming from."  
  
"The stalls!" Goyle said.  
  
"Absolutely! There must be a girl in the boy's bathroom!"  
  
Ron froze. If that was Goyle, the other person must have been either Crabbe or Malfoy. This definitely was not what he expected. Maybe he should wait until they left, then he could come out.  
  
"Let's wait for the stall to open, so we can see who she is." The first person said.  
  
"Good idea." Goyle said.  
  
Ron sat there for about 5 minutes. Still, Goyle and the other boy didn't leave yet. Ron now started to panic. He would be late to his next class, potions! Snape would definitely deduct a lot of points from his house, and Goyle and the other Slytherin would get through unharmed.  
  
"How come nobody came out yet?" Goyle asked.  
  
"Maybe it was just the sound of running water." The first boy tried to open the stall door, though it was locked. "Okay, somebody is definitely in there."  
  
"Maybe it is a first year who got lost, and went into our bathroom instead." Goyle said.  
  
"Don't be stupid, Goyle. Of course not. If it were a first year, she would have seen the urinals and guessed it was not the girl's bathroom. Let's keep on waiting, she shouldn't be in here forever. Maybe it is some first year Mudblood."  
  
All right. If the person used the term Mudblood loosely, then that meant the first boy was DEFINATELY Malfoy. Ron checked his watch. Four Minutes Until Potions, it said. Ron sighed. Now this was going to be the most embarrassing moment of his life. Ron got up and unlocked the door. Malfoy and Goyle were staring at him, surprised.  
  
"What are you looking at, you perverts?" Ron asked, and walked as quickly as he could out of the bathroom, blushing to the roots of his hair.  
  
Luckily, Ron made it to Potions in time, and Malfoy and Goyle came in 5 minutes late, though Professor Snape paid no attention to him. It was lucky that Malfoy would sound like a pervert if he had told what happened at the bathroom, so he kept his mouth shut, though he and Goyle tried to see what was going on with Ron, craning their necks to look at him, trying to piece things together.  
  
Like every other Potions class, Snape deducted 10 points from Gryffindor and added 40 points to the Slytherin house for no reason. Neville had messed up his potion again, and it started bubbling a sickly greenish yellow, though it should have been a milky lavender.  
  
After Potions, Ron had practically flew back up to the Gryffindor Tower. As he ran up and down, he felt his chest hurt a little from bouncing. When he turned the corner, he realized that Hermione was already there, with huge piles of books covering her table, busy scribbling on a piece of parchment. Ron chose to ignore her, he couldn't forgive her for what happened. Ron was about to leave when Hermione looked up.  
  
"Hi Ron." She said cheerfully. Ron chose to ignore her. "Ron?"  
  
"Leave me alone, Hermione."  
  
"I'm sorry about what I did, Ron. I just lost control. You made me so upset."  
  
Ron turned around, with a face so fierce she shrunk back a little. "YOU WERE UPSET! BIG DEAL! LOTS OF PEOPLE GET UPSET! I HAVE TO BE STUCK LIKE THIS FOR 3 MORE MONTHS! AND ALL THIS BECAUSE OF A FEW WORDS THAT ACCIDENTALLY SLIPPED OUT OF MY MOUTH!"  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide. "I'm sorry." She whispered, close to tears. Ron turned around and stormed away to the boy's dormitory. She never knew Ron could lose his temper like that. She slightly regretted what she did, though she still thought she should punish him for saying stuff about girls. He needed to learn his lesson.  
  
"Ahem." Hermione looked up to see Ron at the doorway, blushing fiercely.  
  
"Yes Ron?"  
  
"Never mind." He said quickly, and walked back to the Boy's Dormitory. Hermione was puzzled, and went back to studying for her O.W.L's. After working for a few hours, she closed her books and went down to have dinner with the rest of the school.  
  
"Hi Hermione! Pull up a chair!" Harry was gobbling down some steak. Hermione smiled. At least she still had one friend who was still nice to her. Hermione helped herself to some Yorkshire pudding.  
  
"Have you realized Ron has been acting strangely?" Harry asked her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione tried to hide the fact she turned his best friend into a girl.  
  
"Well, I think there is something wrong with him. His voice is all squeaky and he was very pale today."  
  
"Maybe he got helium intoxicated." Hermione said, quickly.  
  
"Maybe." Harry said. Hermione could tell he was thinking hard. She finished her dinner as quick as she could and went back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Ron was sitting on a couch, looking into the fire. He looked up when Hermione walked him.  
  
"Ron? Please talk to me." Ron looked at her. "What do you want to talk about?" He said coldly.  
  
"I already said I was sorry."  
  
"Sorry isn't enough."  
  
"I know that. Please, I didn't mean to. I lost control of myself. Besides the 3 Unforgivable Curses, that was the worst spell I knew and I was just so angry. Remember when Malfoy made me angry and I slapped him across the face?" Ron didn't say anything, but Hermione thought she saw a hint of a smile across his face.  
  
"I understand." He finally said.  
  
"So are we still best friends?" Hermione asked, hopefully.  
  
Ron thought for a moment. "We will be once this spell wears off."  
  
"Then just normal friends?"  
  
Ron sat, thinking for a while. "All right."  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. All was well. Ron was still going to be her friend. Their friendship didn't change. She then remembered something. "Ron, what were you about to tell me right before I left for dinner?"  
  
"Oh, that." Ron said, reddening. "Could I borrow a bra or two? I keep feeling pressure when I walk."  
  
****End of Chapter2**** My note: Not EVERYONE will know Ron is a girl. His hair did not grow longer, and the Hogwarts robes are so thick it conceals all. But a couple embarrassing things may happen to him. 


	3. The Pink Bra

My note: I might post the fourth chapter up next week. Okay, this chapter will be from Hermione's mind. **Chapter 3***  
  
"How about this one?" Hermione asked, holding up another bra. "I haven't grown into it yet."  
  
"I don't like it."  
  
"I think it is bigger than the last one." Hermione tried not to be jealous that her friend, amazingly, had a bigger chest than she did.  
  
"It's not the size, it's the color. I can't wear a lacy pink bra. Imagine what Malfoy would say if he found out." Ron said, staring at the bra in disgust.  
  
"Malfoy will not take off your robes to try to find out what color bra you wear." Hermione said, trying not to laugh.  
  
Ron sighed. He then went to the closet to try it on. "It fits!" He said about two minutes later.  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped open. "You mean it isn't too big for you?"  
  
"No. It's perfect."  
  
"That was a 36 C! I am only a 34 petite B!"  
  
There was a long pause. "I didn't need to know that much." Ron said irritably.  
  
"Well, hurry along. I have important things to work on." Hermione said, blushing.  
  
Ron put another bra into the briefcase he came to Hogwarts with, and fell asleep, exhausted. What a day.  
  
The next morning, Ron hurried with Harry and Hermione to Herbology. Being the brilliant student that she was, Hermione gained 20 points for her House. It was actually a pretty nice day. Though it usually rained in England, today there wasn't even a cloud in sight. After class, Ron and Harry scrambled back to their tower. He had to get up to go through the bathroom. Ron didn't want something to happen like last time. "Harry, may I borrow your invisibility cloak?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Oh, just to do something."  
  
"All right. Here." Harry gave the cloak to him, though suspicious.  
  
"Thanks." Ron picked the cloak up and left. He definitely wouldn't use the boy's bathroom again. Making sure nobody was around, he went into the girl's bathroom. After "doing his business," Ron started to get up. Harry's cloak slipped of the hanger and fell into the toilet. "Oh, no." Ron said. He held his hand on one dry edge of the cloak, and flushed down the dirty water, cleaning it slightly. He definitely wasn't going to put the cloak back on his head.  
  
With the corner of the cloak pinched in his hand, Ron opened the stall door. He was about to leave when the door opened, and Ginny stepped in. "Ron?" Ginny asked. "What are you doing in the girl's bathroom? And what are you doing with that wet invisibility cloak?"  
  
Ron's heart started to beat quicker. "Oh, you know how us guys are." He said, trying to keep his cool. "Boys my age are perverts and only think of one thing, like Dad said. Most boys do this a lot." Now this was bad. His sister would think he was a pervert! "Seamus and I used to do this all the time." He lied, and walked quickly out of the door while Ginny watched him, confused.  
  
As Ron left, He felt his face getting hot. He couldn't believe what happened. Trying to forget it, Ron went up to his dormitory.  
  
An hour later, Ron and Harry were playing exploding snap as Neville caressed his toad, Trevor. Trevor suddenly leaped from Neville's hand. "Trevor!" Neville cried, and Seamus looked up and attempted to catch Trevor, though missed and hit the floor. Trevor bounded into the closet. Neville scrambled to the closet, and pulled the door opened. There was the sound of a snap.  
  
"Are you all right, Neville?" Harry asked, worried.  
  
There was no answer, and the other four Gryffindor boys looked at eachother. "I'm okay." Neville replied, getting back up. Trevor was in his hands, and looked fine too.  
  
"What was that snap?" Dean asked.  
  
"I don't know." Neville said, and looked into the closet. "Oh no."  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
Neville looked at Ron. " Ron, do you have a navy blue suitcase in the closet?"  
  
"Yes. Why?" Ron asked.  
  
Neville reached inside the closet and pulled out the pink bra. "Then what is this doing in here?"  
  
Oh no. Ron thought, another thing going bad! He wanted to be hit by the Avada Kedavra curse right now. Facing Voldemort single handed sounded like a good idea right now. He better think of a lie, and fast. "That might be Ginny's. She probably packed her things in the dark and mistook her briefcase for mine."  
  
"Oh, that is a good thing to hear." Seamus said, laughing. "For a moment there, I thought you were some sick pervert."  
  
"Me too." Neville said. "If it is Ginny's, we better give it back to her." Before Ron could stop him, Neville yelled "Ginny!" at the top of his lungs.  
  
*End of Chapter 3*  
  
burst out laughing Oh man, this story is so fun to right. I even cracked up rereading my story. I just hope other people like it. I thought of this story when my friend and I were trying to decide which gender would be easier to be, and made lists like "It is okay for a girl to cry, but not for a boy" and I kept on thinking what it would be like if Ron and Harry made the list and finally wrote this. 


	4. Ginny and Harry Know

(A/N: Okay, I am thinking nobody likes this story, since I only got 3 reviews this time. I bet nobody likes it, or people just don't review. Anyway, on with the story)  
  
"Yes?" Ginny came up into the 5th year boys dormitory.  
  
"Ginny, go back, you aren't supposed to be here-" Ron said, trying to hide the bra from view.  
  
"Ginny, is this yours?" Neville asked, holding up the pink lace bra.  
  
Ginny looked surprised and offended. "First of all, if you saw a bra, why would you assume it is mine? It is probably Parvati or Lavend-" she was cut short when Ron put his hand over her mouth and dragged her out of the room.  
  
Ginny pried Ron's hand off of her mouth and glared at him. "What is going on?" She demanded.  
  
"Please tell my friends it is your bra." Ron begged.  
  
Ginny looked at him and placed her hand on his forehead in concern. "Do you have a fever? You have been acting all strange today."  
  
Ron pulled away. "I'm okay, Ginny. I just want you to say it is your bra."  
  
"And why would I do that? What was going on in there, anyway?"  
  
Ron sighed. "All right, I'll tell you the truth. That bra was in my briefcase, and Neville found it. I need you to cover for me."  
  
Ginny looked at him, shocked. "First you go into the girl's bathroom in Harry's invisibility cloak, and now you have a pink bra in your briefcase? WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?"  
  
Ron started to think quickly in his head. If he told his sister what happened, she may understand. That would be better than having your sister think you were some pervert. But then again, she'd laugh, and probably not believe me. "Hermionechangedmeintoagirl." He blurted out.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ron sighed. "Hermione changed me into a girl." He then started to explain to Ginny what happened. At the end, Ginny didn't seem to believe a single word.  
  
"Ron, that is the most ridiculous story I have ever heard of. Now, I will go to the boy's dormitory and say it is NOT my bra."  
  
"Please!" Ron pulled on his sister's arm. "All right, I'll prove it." He rolled up the sleeves of his robe and showed Ginny the strap of the other pink bra he was wearing. "Besides, couldn't you tell my voice sounds a little different?"  
  
Ginny looked from Ron to the bra strap, and back to Ron again. She thought for a few seconds, and then burst out laughing. "All right!" She said between gasps. "You win. I'll tell the boys that I must have packed that bra."  
  
"Thank you!" Ron said, as Ginny went back upstairs. He then went away to wash off Harry's invisibility cloak.  
  
It was much easier with Ginny knowing about what had happened to him, rather than to keep it a secret. Over the next week, every time Ron had to go to the bathroom, he could put on the invisibility cloak, slip into the bathroom, and throw it to Ginny over the stall. Then Ginny would help keep lookout in case anybody was about to enter the bathroom. Occasionally, there were a few close calls, but nobody else was able to find out what had happened.  
  
Now, it had been a full two weeks since the *incident* with Hermione happened. Only 10 and a half more weeks to go, Ron thought one morning, as he sat between to Harry and Neville in the Great Hall. He was eating when he caught a few remarks of people walking past him.  
  
"And then Goyle said that he saw Ron Weasley come out of that stall with his own eyes! Ron Weasley!"  
  
Ron perked up, and looked to see who was talking. They were a few Slytherins in his year. He couldn't remember who they were, but kept quiet, listening.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Well, not exactly. I mean, after that incident though, Ron was NEVER in the boy's bathroom, EVER! Nobody knows what happened to him the past week. I mean, his voice sounds like a girls, too."  
  
"I wonder what is going on with him."  
  
"Ahem." The two Slytherins stopped talking and turned around, looking blankly at Ron.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, though he knew perfectly well. He wasn't sure what he was trying to get at, himself.  
  
"Why do you care about what we were talking about?" The Slytherin sneered.  
  
Unable to find anything to say, Ron left. "Hermaphrodite." He heard the first Slytherin say, and the two burst into laughter. Ron tried to remember why he forgave Hermione in the first place. He felt himself grow angry at her. (A/N: Doesn't everyone get that feeling at least once where they say they forgive somebody, but really don't like them? I sure get that a lot)  
  
That night, he went to his dormitory, and he was so tired that he just took off his ordinary clothes and went to sleep in his, or rather her, underwear.  
  
"Ron, I have to ask you something." Hermione was standing in front of him.  
  
"Hermione,?" Ron sat up, rubbing his eyes. "This is the boy's dormitory."  
  
Hermione walked up to Ron, and sat down on the bed next to him. "I always liked you, Ron. Ever since the 4th year."  
  
"What?" Ron asked. He wondered if he should tell her about his crush on her, too.  
  
"There is something I need to tell you." Hermione whispered in his ear.  
  
"What is that?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione whipped off her mask. "I am Professor Snape." Snape gave Ron a lustful smile.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron bolted up in his bed, soaked in sweat. What a nightmare!  
  
"Ron? Are you all right?" Harry's voice came from the bed next to him, and he opened the curtain, with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Yes." Ron took a deep breath. "I just had a nightmare."  
  
Harry continued to stare at him.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry gaped at Ron, with a look of complete shock on his face.  
  
"What is it, Harry?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath, shook his head, and blinked. He gave himself a gentle slap on the face.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "Just why," He asked, "do you have a pink bra and a woman's chest?"  
  
Ron looked down at himself and screamed. Now THIS was a nightmare.  
  
***End of Chapter 4***  
  
Do you like it? Do you think it is funny? Please tell me if you do. I am starting to think people don't like this fanfic. Next chapter: The Time of the Month (and no, it has nothing to do with Lupin. Be AFRAID) 


	5. The Time of the Month

(A/N: Whew! After this I will upload about once a week. My mom said I couldn't do stuff before my homework was done, and the last couple days I was up until past 10 doing my homework. my mom treats me like a kid. I can't even get a curfew because I can't go out at all I hate Honors Geometry. Well, I don't hate that, I hate the teacher. What type of teacher gives 2 hours of homework a day? I heard that even Algebra 2 is easier because it isn't Honors, and in Honors you get twice the amount of homework. I hate high school. Half of the kids in my class are eighth grader nerds from a middle school that didn't teach that high of math. Enough of my ramblings, back to the story.)  
  
Harry looked at Ron as if he were mental.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron sighed. "Remember that spell Hermione did on me about 2 weeks ago?"  
  
"Yes." Harry's eyes widened even more, if that were possible. "Oh."  
  
"That's right." Ron said glumly.  
  
Harry started to laugh, clutching his stomach, pointing at Ron. Ron waited impatiently, as Harry started bending over and laughed, then got onto all fours and pounded on the floor, then took of his glasses to wipe his eyes, put his glasses back on, still rolling on the floor in laughter.  
  
"It isn't THAT funny." Ron said, glumly.  
  
Harry took a few gasps for air. "I'm sorry." He said, with a chuckle. Then he bent over and started laughing again.  
  
"Stop that, Harry."  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry took a few deep breaths, and started laughing one more time. Ron sighed. He went up to get dressed, he couldn't be in only his underwear now that Harry knew what had happened.  
  
Now, it was 3 weeks and a half since Ron's incident with Hermione. Note: Every chapter is about a week, starting from chapter 2 Ron only had to be a girl for 5 more weeks. But then again, 5 weeks is 35 days, and 35 days is 840 hours, and 840 hours was 50,400 minutes, and 50,400 minute was 3,024,000 seconds. Well, 3,023,900 now that he spent so much time figuring it out. Still, every second seemed like torture.  
  
Ron gave a sigh and sat down on the bed. He must have diarrhea right now, because his stomach started squeezing itself as if he were nervous like the time Snape had given him the scores for his final exams at the end of last year.  
  
Ron got up to brush his teeth, rotating his wrist slowly, thinking. What if, at the last second, Hermione said she didn't agree to change Ron back? What if she had suddenly checked how to reverse the spell and realized that the spell lasted not 3 months, but 3 years?  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione sat in her bed thinking the same thing. Quickly, she got up and ran to the library after getting dressed. She quickly found a book, How to undo complicated spells and decided to read about the spell she had cast. Quickly, she flipped through the book until she found the spell she was looking for:  
  
  
  
Genitalosis, a spell used to change on to the opposite gender, is a very complicated spell. The spell lasts for 3 months before it can be removed. To remove the spell, the caster of the spell has to gather the following ingredients: Wormwood, the fang of a vampire, the scale of a dragon, and the hair of a hippogriff. Instructions shown below.  
  
  
  
Hermione gave a sigh of relief. It would be 3 months. She wasn't too sure about where to get the ingredients though. That was the main problem. She could ask for hippogriff hair from Hagrid, and maybe a scale from Norbert might be still left in his hut. She would worry about the other ingredients later.  
  
She decided to borrow the book and bring it up to her dormitory to read. During the afternoon, she heard a knock on the door and opened it. It was Ron.  
  
"Hello." He said. Hermione noticed that his cheeks were red.  
  
"May I help you?" She thought she sounded like Professor McGonagall as she said that.  
  
"It's-" Ron blushed. "I, I." Ron stopped talking.  
  
"Say it." She said.  
  
Ron shook his head. "It's, I- well, I-." Ron stopped.  
  
"All right, I'll guess, and tell me if I am warmer or colder." She said, remembering a Muggle game she had played in the first years of Grammar School.  
  
"Does it have something to do with Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. Ron shook his head. "Does it have something to do with being a girl?" She then asked. Ron nodded.  
  
Hermione thought for a while. "Does it have something to do with a bra?" Ron shook his head. What could possibly happen in 3 and a half weeks? Hermione thought. Then she suddenly thought of something. "Does it have something to do with a period?" She asked. Ron bent his head down.  
  
Hermione started laughing. "So that is it. So you want to have something for it?"  
  
"Yes, that's it." Ron said.  
  
"Pads or Tampons?" Hermione asked. Ron looked at her, confused.  
  
"What's the difference?" Ron asked.  
  
"A pad is something with a sticky back to tape to your underwear, and a tampon is something that you, well, place *inside*." Hermione said, trying to find the right words.  
  
Ron looked grossed out. "A pad." He said simply.  
  
"Ultra thin or maxi?" Hermione asked, digging through her cabinet.  
  
Ron looked even more confused than before. "A what and a what?"  
  
"An ultra thin feels more comfortable, but a maxi gives more protection."  
  
"Ultra thin, I guess." Ron said. His stomach was still hurting.  
  
"All right. Here you go." Hermione said, handing him a pad. "Put it on in the Prefect's bathroom. Less people go in it. The new password is Spring Breeze."  
  
"All right." Ron said, hurrying out the door to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
All the Gryffindors and Slytherins were waiting outside until Hagrid had opened the door. Ron and all the other students were interested to see what new animal they will learn about this time. His heart dropped when he saw them for the third time, unicorns.  
  
Of course, everyone else seemed pretty happy, especially the girls. "We are learning 'gain 'bout unicorns 'cause of the value of their 'air. Remember, boys stand back again like before. Unicorns always love the feeling of a woman's gentle touch." Hagrid said.  
  
"Stupid sexist unicorns." Ron heard Seamus mutter. Ron saw Lavender stroking the head of a young silver colored unicorn, whispering in its ear as if the unicorn could understand what she was saying.  
  
Ron felt something bump against his leg. It was a white unicorn. "Go away." Ron hissed. Ron never really enjoyed unicorns. They always seemed to bring up bad memories, like the time he saw Professor Quirrell drink one's blood, and when Rita Skeeter revealed Hagrid was a giant and he didn't want to teach again.  
  
The unicorn was still rubbing its head on Ron, as if wanting him to stroke it. "Little Noel likes you." Hagrid said, confused. "Most o' the time, unicorns only like women. Dun' know why 'e would like you. Especially since y' dun' seem ta like him."  
  
"I don't know." Ron quickly lied. "I don't think I feel so good. May I go to the hospital wing?" Ron asked, hoping not to have any more incidents happen.  
  
"All right, Ron. But is there sum'tin wrong?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"No, not really. I feel sort of, well, dizzy." Ron quickly lied, and started to walk out of the room. As soon as he turned around, a few of the students started laughing and pointing at his back. Ron looked down, and saw in horror, that there was blood on the back of his robes.  
  
"Weasley, you wet yourself!" Draco Malfoy hooted. Ron then realized that because his robes were red, it looked more like it was wet.  
  
"No, I sat in a puddle." Ron quickly said. "I better go clean that off." He ran off red in the face.  
  
After Care of Magical Creatures ended, Hermione left to go up to the Gryffindor tower. Ron was there, looking at her angrily. With red hair, he actually looked like his hair was on fire.  
  
"Sorry, it never occurred to me." Hermione said, sheepishly, thinking about what had happened in Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
"OH, THAT MUST BE A GREAT EXCUSE! I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER!" Ron yelled at her.  
  
Hermione quivered a little. She felt her nose and eyes sting a little. No, Hermione. Don't make a fool out of yourself by crying. She quickly blinked back a few tears. Ron seemed to be taking deep breaths in anger, as if trying to cool himself down.  
  
"Please, I'll make it up to you."  
  
"And just how are you going to make up turning me into a girl? Turning yourself into a boy? That isn't as bad as what is happening to me now!" Ron said angrily. At least he wasn't yelling anymore.  
  
"I'll help you cheat on tests. I will- I will do all your homework for you for the rest of the year. I could give you 10 galleons. I could do all of that!" Hermione said, desperately.  
  
Ron had taken a deep breath. "Look," He said. "I just want you to help me through this. You got me into this mess, I just want you to help get me out of it."  
  
"All right." Hermione said, quickly. Ron didn't seem to be as forgiving when he realized girls got periods and that was happening to him.  
  
Ron sighed. He was still mad at Hermione, but being mad wouldn't help change him back. Oh gee, he was starting to sound like Mrs. Weasley. But still, he needed her help.  
  
"All right." Ron said. "I wore one of those pads that feel like a solid rock. And still something happened. I don't know why."  
  
"Well, that is because you have to change it about every hour or every two hours, or you would get leaks." Hermione said.  
  
"What? You mean there is supposed to be that much?" Ron panicked.  
  
"Of course. Now, it is the heaviest on the second day-"  
  
"You mean there is a second day?"  
  
Hermione sighed. Well, he never had one before, and besides, it wasn't like teaching a girl who was new to this because a girl would start out light if it was her first one. "There are an average of four days."  
  
"WHAT? FOUR DAYS?" Ron felt the urge to pull his hair out.  
  
"Well, it lasts four days on the average. For a few lucky people, it lasts for three days. For the unlucky people, it can last up to six days. Sometimes, when it is irregular, it can last up to ten days."  
  
"TEN DAYS!" Ron felt sick as if he wanted to throw up. Great, he was going to have blood leak from a place that he never had before and it would last for four days if he were lucky. Then, he might still get leaks and needed to wear something that felt like a rock in his underwear. Whoever came up with the idea a period was a "blessing" and not a curse was a complete moron. Ron felt like he was going to cry. And his stomach hurt, too. How he wanted to throw a punch at Hermione right now. Probably in the middle of the neck, where she might suffocate.  
  
Hermione gave him a sympathetic look. "It will be all right. Then you won't have it for a few weeks."  
  
"You mean after a month, I would have to get it all over again!" Ron said, glaring.  
  
"No, not a month. A few weeks. Usually it comes every three to four weeks, not a month."  
  
"What? Then what about the term 'that time of the month?'"  
  
"I don't know who made it, but that isn't exactly true. If it came only once every thirty one days, the girls and women of the world would be a lot happier. I would suggest you take something if your stomach hurt."  
  
Ron sighed. "All right then. Could you give me a stock of extra pads? I would definitely need them."  
  
Hermione blushed. "I can't, I ran out." Seeing the look on Ron's face, she added, "I'm a tampon user."  
  
  
  
***End of Chapter 5***  
  
Did you like it? I hope you liked it. I am sorry. I actually put up 3 weeks this chapter, and had to go back to correct it. I didn't notice it until somebody told me. Plus fanfiction.net won't let me indent paragraphs or put italics where people are thinking and when Hermione read about the spell. Stupid punctuation things. 


	6. The Plan

(A/N: For those of you who asked for a Ron/Hermione romance: Actually, I already have the rest of the story completely planned out on what is going to happen. I just haven't written it down. There will be about 10 chapters. Anyway, I already have this planned out. I'm not saying there will not be any romance, just that I have the stuff already planned out and well, not to spoil the ending, just be patient. I already have loads planned.)  
  
"You mean all you have is tampons?" Ron asked. "Just why would you use something like that?"  
  
Hermione blushed. "Well, you can't feel anything at all. They are more comfortable. I don't think there are any more pads. Every other girl uses tampons too, unless maybe you come across a 2nd year and ask her."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione skeptically.  
  
"It's okay." Hermione said. "Just try one." She took out something that looked like a tube in a plastic wrap and gave a list of instructions that she dug out from inside the box. "Trust me." Hermione said, "you'll get the hang of it."  
  
Hermione watched as Ron walked away to the bathroom, scowling. She sighed. She felt pretty bad for Ron, having to turn him into a girl, though if she went back in time to the same situation, she would have acted the same way.  
  
Hermione decided to work ahead in her homework. Taking out her Transfigurations book, she flopped over to the next chapter. When she was halfway done, Ron came back in with a triumphant look.  
  
"I did it," He said proudly.  
  
Hermione tried not to laugh, looking at the way Ron was grinning.  
  
"I did it," He said again. "At first I was pretty nervous, and stopped and changed my mind, and the first tampon got ruined. Then for the second one, I was curious how the tampon worked, so I pulled it apart. Then it got ruined, so I took out a third one. For my third one, I decided to use it, but then I accidentally dropped it in the toilet. Then for my fourth one-"  
  
"Exactly how many did you try before you got it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Only seventeen." Ron said. "Then, for the last one, I actually got it right. Took me forever because I was really nervous, but it didn't hurt at all. It will give my some nightmares though. I just put something I've never seen before into something I've never had before."  
  
Hermione laughed. "Did you put in a tampon backup?"  
  
Ron looked confused. "A what?"  
  
"A tampon backup." Hermione said. "It looks like a very small thin pad, but it isn't nearly as uncomfortable. You just place it in and you get more protection than ANY pad."  
  
Ron seemed to be deep in thought. "All right." He said simply, "But tampons are so, comfortable. I don't feel anything." He said, raising his legs and moving around. Hermione tried not to burst out laughing.  
  
After Ron left, he sat down. His stomach still hurt. He sighed and went down to the common room.  
  
"Over here, George!"  
  
"Come on, Alicia!"  
  
"LOOK OUT, RON!" As Ron walked down the stairs, he felt something hit him squarely in the lap between the lowest part of his torso and legs.  
  
"Oh dear! Are you all right, Ron?" Katie asked, worried. Fred and George were laughing their heads off.  
  
"Yeah." Ron gasped, with a sharp jolt of pain. It was the first time he was glad he wasn't a boy at that time, or it would have hurt much more. (A/N: Just HAD to put that, it happened to me in PE with a basketball yesterday and suddenly reminded me of this fanfic)  
  
After George stopped laughing, he went over to Ron. "All right there, Ronniekins?"  
  
Ron nodded quickly. "What was that?" He asked.  
  
Angelina picked up a Quaffle. "This." she said simply. "It is going to be the last year at Hogwarts for everyone on the team but Harry, and we wanted to play. The only problem is that we can't use the Quidditch field because of the stupid You-Know-Who terror." She sighed.  
  
Ron continued going down the stairs. School just wasn't the same. He just wanted to go back to the third year, with Quidditch trials and Cedric Diggory still alive, and when everything was perfect with the small exception of the terror of Sirius Black.  
  
Ron went all the way down to the Great Hall, and saw Hermione and Harry sitting together, eating dinner.  
  
Ron walked up to Hermione. "How did you get downstairs when I left before you?" He asked.  
  
Hermione laughed. "Oh, you were just looking at the floor the entire time and I walked right past you. I even said 'Hi Ron!' and you didn't notice me."  
  
Ron noticed Hermione had stood up and was walking next to him.  
  
"I need to talk to you about something." Hermione said, motioning him outside.  
  
Ron followed Hermione. He noticed they were no longer in the castle. They were near the Quidditch stands. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Well, I remembered a problem I had. It has something to do with the ingredients to reverse the spell I cast on you."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, worried. "What do you mean?"  
  
"There are some ingredients that are, well, much harder to get than others.  
  
Ron looked at her with his eyes wide. "YOU MEAN I WILL HAVE TO STAY LIKE THIS FOREVER?"  
  
"Of course not." Hermione said. "But there is one problem with the ingredients."  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione looked around and motioned him closer. "We have to steal the ingredients from Snape's office." She whispered.  
  
Ron's eyes widened. Sure, it may have been successful the first few times, but after every break in, Snape was pretty prepared. And if they got caught, he didn't want to think about the consequences.  
  
***End of Chapter 6***  
  
Wow. As short as this chapter was, it took me forever to right. I kept writing and deleting and writing and deleting this story. Then I made it like this. Next chapter: Chatting under the stars. They won't attempt to steal anything until chapter 8. They just plan it out in chapter seven. 


	7. Sunset

Author's Note: I feel slightly unhappy. JK Rowling finished her 5th book! Woohoo! She is still correcting it. Once it is done, all my fanfics will be out of date and I'll have to delete them though. Probably the rules apply for everyone.  
  
UPDATE: As you can tell, I redid this chapter because it stunk after I read it and it did not make me laugh.  
  
****Chapter 7****  
  
"How are we ever going to steal from Snape's office again?" Ron asked, worried. "We don't have the Marauder's Map anymore. After Dumbledore took it from Crouch jr. he gave it to Filch!"  
  
"Exactly." Hermione said. "Listen, there are two parts of my plan. First, we will get Nearly Headless Nick to make Peeves cause a diversion. As we know, the only thing Filch hates more than his own job is Peeves. Then, when Filch is off, we go in and swipe back the map."  
  
"But we don't know where it is!"  
  
"If I remember correctly, Harry told us that George noticed a box that said 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous.' All we have to do is go there and swipe the map. Then, we can read that map and when Filch is starting to come back, we can hide by borrowing Harry's invisibility cloak." Hermione said.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione. "Sometimes you really scare me." He said, shaking his head. "There has to be another way of getting the ingredients."  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "Well, you could go to Dumbledore and tell him your problem, and he'd tell Snape and ask him to brew the potion-"  
  
"I'd rather steal it!" Ron said quickly. He shuddered, imagining Snape looking at him menacingly with his eyes and brewing a potion, forcing it down Ron's throat.  
  
"Well, then all we have to do is grab the map, distract Snape in Potions, grab the ingredients, brew the potion, and make you drink it." Hermione said simply.  
  
Ron sighed. "I guess you are right, though stealing from Snape a second time isn't that great of an idea."  
  
"Look at it this way," Hermione said, "We aren't stealing the potion, we are- um, borrowing it permanently without asking him."  
  
Ron laughed. Hermione was so fun to be with sometimes. Usually she was a bit on the bossy side, though most of the time she is very caring. In fact, who else would have tried to start SPEW and cry when Buckbeak lost his case? Ron felt his stomach start to churn. Oh no. He was falling for Hermione again. [ I thought I got over my crush on her] he thought.  
  
"Ron? You haven't said anything for a full minute. Are you all right?"  
  
"Oh, I am quite fine." Ron said quickly, standing up. "I have to go now." He hurried back up to the tower.  
  
Hermione sighed and sat down on the bench. She watched Ron's red hair bounce as he ran up the stairs. He seemed to have turned a slight shade of red. Seeing there was no point of sitting alone, she headed back up the castle and sat on the staircase between the fourth year girl's dormitory and the third. As she had sat down, Ginny came out rubbing her wet hair on a towel. Apparently she had just taken a bath.  
  
"Why are you sitting here, Hermione?" Ginny asked, sitting down next to her.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I just feel so sad. I had a great day, and I should be happy. Ron and I are friends again. He and I just had a talk and he didn't do anything, but my heart seems to, well, hurt"  
  
Ginny gave a small laugh. "You like Ron, don't you?"  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, quite taken surprised. "Of course not. He's my best friend. I think of him as a brother!"  
  
"First of all, I know what he is like as a brother, and it isn't so fun. Besides, can't you see he is your perfect match?"  
  
Hermione gave Ginny a glare. "He's exactly opposite of me. We have almost nothing in common."  
  
"Opposites attract. It makes things balance out." Ginny said simply with a shrug. "Your a girl, he's a boy. You are smart, he is, well, not so smart. You hate your hair, he loves his hair. You like school, he hates school. You hate chicken, he loves chicken. You don't like the thought of house elves, he loves the thought of house elves-"  
  
"All right, I get it." Hermione tried to laugh, though it felt like her heart hurt.  
  
Ginny stood up. "Now I'm going to dry my hair, and you think about what I said." She said, sounding determined.  
  
Hermione didn't know whether or not Ginny was right. She never felt love before, she only thought of Ron as a fun, adventurous friend. He had almost sacrificed his life to get Harry to the Sorceror's Stone in the first year. Hermione remembered the fun times they had together. She remembered how Ron had been furious at Krum and glared at them when they danced at the Yule Ball. She remembered how in the third year when she was crying over Buckbeak, Ron told her he'd help and how she threw her arms around him. She smiled at the memory and felt her eyes hurt a little as if she were about to cry. Her heart felt like a stone that was about to drop into her stomach. She sighed and glanced at her watch, then stood up and went to her dormitory. She and Ron would probably never be together.  
  
  
  
***End of Chapter 7**** Sorry it took so long, my mean Honors Geometry teacher, Mr. Shulman gives WAY too much homework and expects us to finish it really quickly. I had to stay up late to 11 pm doing math homework for the last month and I am so tired most of the time. Plus the fact that I got hooked on online Pictionary. I had to redo this because it was so stupid the last time I read it about a week after it was written.  
  
FAQ: Q: Will there be Ron and Hermione romance? A: Yes. Even though I usually like Harry and Hermione pairings and keep sticking the fact Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek at the end of book 4, I read from a JK Rowling interview she'd make it Ron and Hermione. Since I worship the ground JK Rowling walks on, I made my story Ron and Hermione. Also because Harry being changed into a girl by Hermione seems too weird. We know too much about Harry to make him say that.  
  
Q: Will there be Ginny and Harry romance? A: Definitely not. I only put them in as secondary characters because Hermione and Ginny hang out together all the time and Ron and Harry are best friends. I totally oppose Ginny and Harry being together, even though Ginny has a huge crush on him. Now Ginny and Colin seem better together, but I won't make it that type of story. shudders They would start the Harry Potter fan club.  
  
Q: Where did you come up with this crazy story? A: Like I said before, my best friend and I were sitting at school, talking about how boys can sometimes be so perverted they actually talk about what they look for in a girl (The guy said long legs that he liked to lick, so that's why) and then I asked her what she thought it was easier to be, a boy or a girl and we started making a list. Being the Harry Potter fan that I am (who thinks about Harry Potter every 10 seconds) I started thinking what if one of the Harry Potter characters were turned into a girl and I landed on my favorite victim, Ron. Everything about Hermione's spell being cast and puberty all popped into my head right away because I had drank too much Gatorade while talking to my friend and went to the bathroom and some girl left the sanitary disposal open with their bloody tampon in (ew)even though it should have been flushed down the toilet and it went straight into my story. 


	8. Snape, Filch, and Mind Reading

Chapter 8  
  
Snape and Filch  
  
  
  
"Hey! Harry! Wait up!" Ron watched as Harry turned around, finally stopping. Ron put his hands on his knees and took deep breaths.  
  
"No running in the hallways!" Professor Flitwick squeaked at Ron.  
  
"Sorry Professor." Ron apologized. Professor Flitwick studied Ron and left skipping. Ron shook his head. Teachers should only be so eccentric.  
  
"What do you want, Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"What? Oh, that! Can I borrow your invisibility cloak?"  
  
"You want to borrow it again?" Harry asked, exasperated. "Do you know how many times you have borrowed it for the past three months?"  
  
"Actually, it's two months and a half." Ron said quickly. He still used it every time he went to the bathroom with Ginny on the look out.  
  
Harry studied Ron thoughtfully. "All right, it's in my trunk."  
  
"Thanks." Ron hurried to the trunk and brought out the silver watery invisibility cloak and hurried to meet Hermione. He found her sitting on the stairs.  
  
"I got the invisibility cloak." Ron said to her with a rushed greeting.  
  
Hermione looked up. "That's great, Ron. We can get the ingredients during lunch tomorrow."  
  
"Why not now?"  
  
"Because Filch is usually outside cleaning the hallway right at lunch."  
  
Ron thought for a minute. "I guess you're right." He then went upstairs and laid on his bed. He couldn't sleep. What if something went wrong? He tossed and turned in the bed.  
  
"Couldn't sleep, could you?" Ron saw Hermione, still awake. It must have been midnight now.  
  
"No, I am too worried about tomorrow." Ron answered, truthfully.  
  
Hermione sat down next to him. "I feel the same way. If Snape caught us, we'd be expelled! If that were true I wouldn't know what I would do. I can't go to a state school now, I don't have any records."  
  
Ron sighed. "Maybe we could both be Hagrid's assistants."  
  
Hermione laughed. Her voice was musical to his ears. Then Ron remembered something. "Hermione, what if somebody saw you here? This is the boy's dormitory. What if Neville wakes up?"  
  
Hermione smiled at him slyly. "Neville won't see us."  
  
"How do you know that?" Ron asked, skeptically.  
  
"Because," Hermione said, "we are in the Slytherin dormitory." Hermione leaned forward until their faces were only inches apart. He saw her hair shorten and grow sleeker and her jawbone widen. Polyjuice potion! In her place was Draco Malfoy!  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!" Ron jumped out of the bed, screaming again. He looked around, taking deep breaths. Why did he keep having dreams about Hermione? First it had been Snape. Then there had been Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Trelawney, Filch, a hairy spider, and even Dobby!  
  
After Ron relaxed, he looked around the room. The room seemed a little bit bright for midnight, and the other beds were empty. He hadn't woken up in the middle of the night, he overslept! Ron quickly threw back the covers and ran to the bathroom, quickly throwing on a robe and dashed into the North Tower. Everyone turned and looked at him, sweaty and dirty, gasping for breath.  
  
"I'm sorry, I overslept." Ron quickly apologized to Trelawney. He was going to fail school! Trelawney will report him for ditching a class and he would get expelled! Ron blinked furiously and started to cry. Wait, why was he crying? This wasn't like him!  
  
Trelawney looked surprised. "It's quite all right dear, I'll let it go this time. Don't cry. Calm down." She patted him on the shoulder, only to make Ron cry harder. Ron quickly took a seat next to Harry.  
  
"It's okay, Ron." Harry looked more surprised than Professor Trelawney. Ron was surprised at himself, too. Since when would he cry over being late to Professor Trelawney's class?  
  
"Don't cry." Harry said to Ron. "It's fine. You aren't in trouble." Ron nodded and covered his mouth too keep from crying. It wasn't the silent cry where tears pour down your face, or the quiet sobbing. He had started bawling. Ron kept his hand over his mouth and hiccuped. He knew nothing was wrong. He just couldn't help crying. Professor Trelawney came over to him again. Apparently he had been crying so loudly he had disturbed the class. He felt his face heat up as Parvati whispered to Lavender and they both stared at him. Neville started crying himself, he always cried when other people cried.  
  
After Trelawney continued predicting Harry's death, the bell rang. Ron hurried outside and ran to the boy's bathroom. He peered into the mirror. Two pink eyes stared at him. He quickly washed his face and left. His eyes felt dry and he felt sleepy as he walked to lunch. He saw Hermione running up to him.  
  
"Come on, we don't have much time." Hermione said, grabbing his hand and running with him to a quiet hall. Ron blinked hard, his eyes still hurt. They were walking down the corridor leading to Filch's office.  
  
"We are getting the Marauder's map right now?" Ron asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Of course, Ron. I told you already." Hermione said, impatiently.  
  
"Don't yell at me." Ron said, angrily.  
  
"What's the matter with you, Ron?" Hermione glared at him. "He's coming. Quick!" She grabbed Ron's hand and hid behind a shelf.  
  
Ron looked out and saw Filch with Mrs. Norris. "Sniff the air, Mrs. Norris." Filch said, with an evil gleam in his eyes. "Those third year Hufflepuffs are hiding from potions again. We have to catch them."  
  
Hermione and Ron waited as they watched Filch leave. Then Hermione led Ron quickly down into Filch's office. They looked around the room, wildly searching for a shelf that said 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous.'  
  
"I can't find it anywhere." Ron said with a groan.  
  
"It has to be here somewhere." Hermione said, still brushing her hands across Filch's desk."  
  
"Give it up, Hermione. We are looking for an entire shelf, not a pencil. If we can't see it right away, it isn't there. Maybe Filch changed things. Come on, let's go."  
  
"I found it!" Hermione called out excitedly from under the desk. "Not what I expected it to be though."  
  
"What is it?" Ron bent over and looked at Hermione's hand. It was a little pink box shaped like a shelf. It was about 5 inches long, 3 inches wide and 2 inches in height. "That's the Confiscated and Highly dangerous shelf?" Ron asked with a frown.  
  
Hermione opened it and peered inside. The box was magically set to hold anything big or small. Ron watched as Hermione reached her entire arm into the box and felt around. "I got it." He heard her say and watched as she pulled out the Marauder's Map.  
  
Curiously, Ron continued looking inside the small pink box. He reached in and pulled out a book. Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix, by JK Rowling, the title read. Just as Ron was about to open it, Hermione whispered "Somebody's coming!" Ron quickly dropped the book and put the small box down. They ran out the door and slammed it right before Filch opened it at the other end. Through the dusty window they watched as Filch looked around suspiciously. Then Ron quickly motioned Hermione away.  
  
"We got it." Hermione said, excitedly. "Now we have potions at 6 tonight. We'll go then."  
  
"You make it sound like the easiest thing in the world." Ron hissed at her. "'let's do this or that. It doesn't matter' since when can you realize the consequences of the things you do? You are always so annoying."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron, surprised. "What has been going on with you today?"  
  
"'What has been going on with you today'?" Ron mimicked.  
  
"Never mind." Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes and walked off. He then met up with Harry in front of Charms. Tiny Professor Flitwick was standing on his pile of books, beaming at everyone.  
  
"Today we are going to learn how fairies are able to give gifts to babies." Professor Flitwick squeaked. He then had everyone partner up with eachother. Seamus partnered up with Dean, Ron with Harry, and Lavender with Parvati. Since Hermione and Neville didn't have partners, they were stuck with eachother.  
  
"Now," Flitwick squeaked, "the faeries actually use a binding charm. Let's take Sleeping Beauty for instance, who is based on a real story. Sleeping Beauty was the daughter of King Henry VIII."  
  
Hermione raised her hand, like usual. "Didn't King Henry VIII only have 3 royal children?"  
  
"True," Professor Flitwick squeaked, "but he had many mistresses and fathered many other children."  
  
"I thought that in those circumstances Aurora isn't considered a princess."  
  
Professor Flitwick looked slightly irritated. Lavender whispered to Parvati. Ron couldn't hear what they were saying, but he knew it was something rude about Hermione. "Well, Aurora doesn't have the title of a princess, but she technically is one, since she is the daughter of a king. Everyone knows the story of the 12 fairies who were invited to the baptizing, but one fairy wasn't and she laid a curse on Aurora. Then a light fairy had transfigured the curse-"  
  
"How is a curse transfigured?" Hermione asked. The entire class glared at her again.  
  
"Intangible transfigurations are not taught to you until your seventh year- " Professor Flitwick began.  
  
"But can you tell us how it works?" Hermione asked. This went on until the end of class when the bell rang. Quickly Ron stuffed everything in his book bag and hurried with Harry to Potions.  
  
Professor Snape was standing there, looking around at the class. Every time he saw a Gryffindor he gave a frown. Besides Hermione, the highest grade a Gryffindor ever got in potions was a 75%, and that was Parvati's grade the week Lavender had gotten sick and couldn't hang out with her. They probably made each other's grades go down, Ron thought.  
  
"Today we shall be creating mind reading potions." Snape said in a deadly whisper. "Now, get into pairs of two and get the ingredients I have written on the board. NOW!"  
  
The students scrambled up to get their potions. This was perfect. This time Ron decided to partner with Hermione, getting Harry stuck with Neville. Ron looked around, getting potions and herbs. Snape usually added other ingredients that were not part of the project in the ingredients pile to throw the Gryffindors off. The Slytherins had their ingredients already packed for them in small containers.  
  
"Let's see," Ron began. "I know this green stem must be from a Foxglove flower, and this is probably the heart of a toad."  
  
"No, that's the liver of a young chicken." Hermione corrected. "That is the heart of a toad-" After the ingredients were all assembled, Ron and Hermione went back to their cauldron. Hermione measured out the ingredients while Ron kept notes of the cauldron's actions.  
  
"Now, these are the glass containers you will pour your potion in." Snape whispered, holding up a glass. "They are all different sizes. One person from each group come get them."  
  
Hermione watched as Ron went up and get a set of glass containers. She winked at him. (This was the perfect moment), she thought. (If I don't do this now, I never can get a chance again.)  
  
Ron had gotten Hermione's secret message and nodded. He then pretend to trip, and the second largest container fell into the cauldron, the contents splashing onto Hermione. She felt the icy water, even though the ingredients of the cauldron had been boiling.  
  
Everyone turned around and looked at Hermione, and Snape hurried over. [ I hope that girl is seriously injured, I can't stand her in my class] She heard Snape think.  
  
"Go to the Hospital Wing, Granger." Snape said out loud. "That potion lasts 24 hours. It is not anything quite serious, though you should get it checked." [Though I would rather have you never come back] Hermione heard him think.  
  
Hermione quickly walked out of the room with Ron following her. "That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said, happily. [That was bloody brilliant] was the thought Hermione heard in his head. At least he always told the truth.  
  
"Come on, there is another way into Snape's office." Hermione led Ron to the next room in the dungeons. There was a door that lead to the Potions room, and another door that lead behind it, where Snape's office was.  
  
"Alohamora." Hermione whispered, and she heard a gentle click. She then turned the door open and went inside with Ron following her. There were many green potions with parts of animals inside.  
  
"What exactly are we looking for?" Ron asked.  
  
"We need the fang of a vampire and the scale of a dragon." Hermione answered, searching over the bottom shelves. They were searching when they heard footsteps. Ron quickly took the invisibility cloak out from his book bag and threw it over him and Hermione and they scrambled under a table. Snape walked in and drained a glass of water. He then sat and rubbed his forehead in deep thought. Hermione saw what looked like a large tattoo of a giant scorpion on Snape's arm. Hermione felt Ron poke her and turned around. Ron was pointing toward a jar that said Fang of a Vampire right next to them, which was still concealed under the Invisibility cloak.  
  
Hermione gave Ron a thumbs up sign and reached for the jar. Slowly, without Snape noticing, she unscrewed it under the cloak and took out a bloody red fang. She then screwed the jar back on and put it back on the shelf.  
  
"Whose there? Show yourself!" Snape bolted up. [Probably just a mouse] She heard him think, as he looked around wildly. Then Snape left and closed the door. Hermione and Ron gave sighs of relief.  
  
Hermione and Ron continue looking around for the scale of a dragon, though they never found any. "Maybe Hagrid still has some left from Norbert." Ron suggested.  
  
Hermione sighed. "All right, we will look for it after potions. At least the hard part of this is over." Quietly, with the invisibility cloak still on, Hermione took out the Marauder's Map.  
  
"What was the code sentence again?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I think it was I swear that I am no good." Ron said, thinking.  
  
"Oh, I remember now. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Hermione recited, putting the tip of her wand on the map and watched the lines spread across. Professor McGonagall was just walking out. Hermione saw another name that seemed to be going through things. It was Peeves. He couldn't enter Snape's office, but he was standing right in front of the door and stuck his head in.  
  
"Oh," Peeves gave a smirk and rotated his head completely around. "The fuzzball and the flameball." Peeves crackled.  
  
"Please Peeves, don't tell on us." Ron begged.  
  
"I say yes unless you don't say please."  
  
"Please-"  
  
"Yes!" Peeves replied and laughed. "I told you I would say yes, but that doesn't mean I meant it."  
  
Hermione knew exactly what to do. Against people like Peeves you had to blackmail. "Peeves, she began, what did you do that you could be expelled from this school for?"  
  
"I am not telling you." Peeves replied in a singsong voice. [I had stolen Dumbledore's Pensieve last week] was what Peeves actually thought.  
  
Hermione gave a smile. "All right, I won't tell that you stole Dumbledore's penseive as long as you don't tell we broke into Snape's office."  
  
Peeves stopped laughing. He then gave a look of pure hatred and stuck his head out the door and floated off.  
  
"That was brilliant, Hermione!" Ron complemented. "But how did you know-"  
  
"The potion," Hermione said. "I could read minds. For the next 24 hours, anyway."  
  
Hermione checked again. Nobody was outside. She quickly opened the door and they got out, free. Hermione stuck the vampire fang in the pocket of her robe and tucked the Marauder's map away.  
  
"Come on," Hermione said, "Let's go have dinner. It has been a long day."  
  
"All right," Ron began. "Wait, Hermione, I have been acting really strangely today. I burst out crying in Divination and I don't know why. Do you? Since you are smart and all."  
  
Hermione thought for a minute. "What did you have for dinner?"  
  
"Chicken, beef, and some soup and blood pudding."  
  
"What did you have for breakfast?" Hermione tried again.  
  
"I skipped it, I was late for Divination."  
  
Hermione thought long and hard. "When was your last period?"  
  
"Three weeks ago."  
  
Hermione burst out laughing, while Ron looked at her confused. "What's so funny?"  
  
  
  
****End of Chapter 8****  
  
Sorry this took so long, but I got hooked on Neopets, that amazingly addictive website. I had been bored 3 weeks ago because fanfiction.net was closed so I checked it out and I clung on to it. I had this half written and forgot about it until Val (thanks!) wrote a review that went into my mailbox as I was on Neopets. I hadn't forgot about this, I just kept planning to write and as soon as I got online I went straight to neopets. Also because I had so much homework. 


	9. A Wacky Trip to Hogsmeade

Okay, I get WAY too much homework (glares at a mean Honors Geometry teacher) and this entire week I was up to 11pm doing my science project. Stupid low memory computer disks. I should get Dell, instead of Aurora Vision. Nobody even heard of it, for crying out loud! That's why I couldn't upload my story. Anyway, here it is!  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
"Hagrid, do you have any dragon scales left by Norbert?" Hermione asked 2 hours later.  
  
"Dragon scales? What do you need dragon scales for, 'ermione?" Hagrid asked, pouring a cup of tea in each Hermione and Ron's mugs.  
  
"Well, we-" Ron looked at Hermione for help.  
  
"We need to use them for a project in Potions." Hermione lied, quickly.  
  
"I never heard Professor Snape had a project for Potions." Hagrid gave them a look. [I wonder what the two are up to. Usually Harry is with them.] Hermione read Hagrid's thoughts.  
  
"Professor Snape wanted us to do the project because I helped Neville in Potions, and Snape considered it cheating. Since Ron was my partner, we both have an extra experiment to do." Hermione said quickly, hoping Hagrid wouldn't notice her lie.  
  
Hagrid studied the two of them. "Well, I don't have any dragon scales left but -"  
  
"WHAT?" Both Ron and Hermione's eyes opened wide.  
  
"Don't interrupt me," Hagrid said, "I was about to say that there will be a Hogsmeade visit in 3 days, and you could get it from there."  
  
Ron gave a sigh of relief. "There is a trip to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Of course, Ron." Hagrid said, refilling the mug that Hermione had drunk. "Aren't you always very excited about Hogsmeade? How come you weren't counting on it this time?"  
  
"Er- " Ron paused. "There were some, er, complications." He finished. "So do you think they would have dragon scales?"  
  
"They did the last time I went." Hagrid said, putting more tea on the stove, "but if I-" Hagrid turned around only to find the cabin empty.  
  
"Now why do they always do that?" He asked, scratching his beard.  
  
It was two days after talking to Hagrid and stealing from Snape and Filch that Harry, Ron, and Hermione excitedly went to Hogsmeade with the rest of the fifth years. That is, everyone but Neville because he was still banned from going.  
  
When Harry, Ron and Hermione got into Hogsmeade, they looked around and saw that a new shop had been built next to the Shrieking Shack. Virtuparat Villa (A/N: Latin for The House of Curses. It is the wrong word because it means swear instead of to put a curse on, but I am only in Latin 1 so excuse my poor Latin ability)  
  
"Vituparat Villa? It sounds new." Ron said with a frown.  
  
"Maybe this is where Hagrid found the dragon scales." Hermione said thoughtfully. "Come on, let's go. Harry, we are going to do something. Wait for us, all right?"  
  
Harry looked hurt. "Can't I go with you?"  
  
"Well no, this is personal."  
  
"All right then, I'll wait here." Harry found a seat and sat down.  
  
"Come on," Hermione said, leading Ron into the building. Ron looked around and realized the place was much like snakes office. The fetuses of bats were soaked and imprisoned in jars of brine. There was a fish that was made of pure gold, but when it turned to face Ron he could have sworn the fish made an evil crackle. There were also human arms and feet. A huge spider with real eyes was slowly moving up a branch hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"I don't l-like this place." Ron stammered. "l-let's go back."  
  
"Ron, we didn't come here just to turn away." Hermione said, though she was scared as well. "Let's look around."  
  
The two of them walked around, looking when a swarm of bats flew past them, and sounded as if they were screaming for food. Ron put his fist in his mouth, trying not to panic.  
  
"I found it!" Ron heard Hermione's voice near the back of the room. He had completely forgotten what he was looking for. Hermione came back proudly with a jar marked Scales of a Dragon.  
  
"Great!" Ron said excitedly, "Let's go!" After paying for the dragon scales, Ron followed Hermione outside.  
  
"Where are you going now?" Ron asked.  
  
"To get a few things you need." Hermione answered, walking into another shop. Ron saw Parvati and Lavender sitting outside, giggling. Parvati was pulling out snakes from a jar and enchanting them so it went into Lavender's hair.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ron asked, watching.  
  
Parvati giggled. "This is the newest fashion, I read it in Witches Weekly." As she said this, she added more locks into Lavender's hair. One of the snakes bit Lavender's neck and a bit of blood trickled down.  
  
"Doesn't that hurt?" Ron asked, amazed.  
  
"A small price to pay for looking this beautiful." Lavender simply answered, and yelped when another snake bit her ear.  
  
"Ron!" Ron completely forgot that he should have followed Hermione. He said goodbye to Parvati while Lavender was screaming to have the snakes taken off, apparently she changed her mind.  
  
After Ron followed Hermione in an entire circle around Hogsmeade, Hermione finally decided to actually go into a store. "Here you go," Hermione said, tossing a box of tampons toward Ron in another new shop, Pulchra Puellae. (Pretty Girls in Latin)  
  
"What are those for?" Ron asked, stupidly.  
  
"You used them before, you should know what they are."  
  
"I know that," Ron snapped, "but I am turning back in a week."  
  
"Ron," Hermione said exasperated, "You already started to p.m.s. yesterday. You'll have to live through another period."  
  
"Hermione, what if other people see me?" Ron panicked, looking around. "You hold it."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"All right," Hermione said with a sigh. She took a box and gave it to Ron.  
  
"I need pads, too."  
  
"Why would you need pads? I thought you liked tampons." Hermione said, confused.  
  
"Well, if my, er, period lasts for more than a week and I am wearing that thing when I transform back-"  
  
Hermione laguhed. "All right, a bag of pads too, but you are paying for them."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It was your fault I changed into a girl, you have to make up for it. Besides, I'm poor, remember?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Fine. Let's go get some butterbeer." She tossed the boxes into a cart and headed for the counter, and Ron followed her. Neither of them noticed a tuff of blonde hair behind the shelf they were talking in front of. Malfoy had been eavesdropping on their conversation, and smiled.  
  
After giving Neville some butterbeer like they promised, Hermione slipped into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and started brewing the potion. Myrtle hovered above their heads, glad to have some company. Occasionally she'd ask where Harry was, and how he wasn't with them.  
  
The next week, after a torturous long week, including Ron's new period, he finally went back to the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Hermione had called him earlier and told him she finished brewing the potion.  
  
Hermione grinned. "Are you sure you want to change back?" She asked, giving Ron a glass of a pale pink mixture.  
  
"Positive." Ron took a sip, and his eyes widened as the liquid ran down his throat.  
  
  
  
*End of chapter 9, but not THE END*  
  
WAIT, I am not finished yet. There is still one more chapter to go! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had too much homework. 


	10. The Best Birthday Present Ever

Chapter 10  
  
The Best Birthday Present  
  
As the potion ran down Ron's throat, his eyes widened at the bitter taste. He thought that the potion would be a bit like Poyjuice potion, but it was a bit different. He felt his stomach start turning sideways, and felt some of his organs move and replace others, leaving a numb and burning feeling. Ron coughed and fell forward, gasping for air. He felt parts of him shrink, and parts of him grow. His throat started to shrink and grow, and he felt a sudden coldness in his veins. Ron noticed his vision become blurry. Before he knew what had happened, he fell on the floor and blacked out.  
  
Ron suddenly had a weird dream. He was looking at a reflection of himself in a mirror, with his hair growing longer and shrinking, growing longer and shrinking. Suddenly the room flashed pink, then to a navy blue, then pink again. "Ron!" He heard his mother yell.  
  
"I'm upstairs!" He yelled back.  
  
"Ron! Wake up!" His mother called again.  
  
"I am awake. I am awake!" Ron called, and started to move toward the door, but he realized he was moving very slowly and couldn't go faster.  
  
"Ron! Ron! Ron!" His mother's voice started growing fainter.  
  
"I can't move!" The room started swirling, mingling together to form a dark purple..  
  
"Ron!" Ron slowly opened his eyes to see a worried Hermione on all fours, looking over him. "Are you all right?" She asked, looking as if she were about to cry.  
  
"Yes." Ron replied hoarsely. His throat hurt and sounded much lower, it was probably even lower than it was in the first place because he should have grown in the last 3 months. Ron slowly got up and looked around. Everything slowly started coming into focus slowly. Myrtle was hovering straight above him. Apparently she was pretty disappointed he was all right.  
  
"How long was I out?" Ron asked.  
  
"About an hour." Hermione said with a choked sob. Tears started forming in her eyes. "I thought that the potion had somehow went wrong, and it killed you."  
  
"I'm all right. Don't cry." Ron said, trying to comfort her. He got to his feet and looked around the room before he started to walk around slowly.  
  
As he walked, he could feel a difference as he walked, and put his hands to his chest. He was the same again. Ron couldn't help grinning. Ron quickly ran to a large mirror in front of the sink and looked at himself, touching his face. He felt that his chin was a little coarse, from a few baby whiskers that haven't grown out. His shoulders were a bit square, and his hips had shrunk back, the same as before. He lifted the bottom of his robe and looked at his right leg. The calf looked stronger, and so did his arms.  
  
"Ron Weasley is back." He whispered to the mirror happily. Then he grinned and turned back to Hermione. "I'll go outside for now, alright?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"I'll come out later," she replied. "I need to pack up all these potions. Go on without me."  
  
"All right," Ron pushed the door open and slipped out of Myrtle's bathroom. He walked outside and saw that the Great Hall was full of people who came in for an early lunch. Harry and Ginny were already sitting there, so Ron sat between them.  
  
"Back to normal?" Harry asked.  
  
"How did you-"  
  
"We both counted the days until you turned back," Ginny interrupted.  
  
"Welcome back, old chap." Harry gave Ron a thumbs up.  
  
"Thanks." Ron sat down and grabbed a drumstick. Now that he turned back, his sudden happiness made him amazingly hungry. He quickly helped himself to a serving of fish and chips and a lumpy blood pudding.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," Ginny suddenly said, "Happy birthday, Ron."  
  
Harry suddenly snapped his head back. "Oh, I completely forgot to give you a present!" He groaned. "I'll give you a late present next week. I am really sorry about that."  
  
"It's all right," Ron laughed, "I forgot, too. Besides, you gave me those omniculars last year!" The three sat uneasily, eating in silence.  
  
"Where is Hermione?" Harry finally asked.  
  
"She's in the bathroom. Packing up." Ron cleaned off his plate with his tongue and scooped up a spoonful from a large bowl of custard with rosemary.  
  
"Well, well, well." A cold voice came from behind Ron. "Weasley, are you trying out for a glutinous food eating contest? I heard the food there is free, it could last you and your family for days." Ron turned around and saw Malfoy with his cronies walking over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Or," Malfoy continued as Crabbe and Goyle laughed, "Are you pregnant, as well as being a girl?" He said this in a low voice so nobody else besides he, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle heard. Crabbe and Goyle were now laughing, clutching onto their sides.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Ron snapped, and started walking away. He was out of the Great Hall in an arched corridor when Goyle and Crabbe grabbed his arms to hold him back. Malfoy stopped in front of Ron with a grin.  
  
"What do you want?" Ron spat at Malfoy, trying to free himself from Crabbe and Goyle's grasps.  
  
Malfoy grinned. "Do as I say or I'll tell everyone everything what has been going on with you for the past three months."  
  
Realization suddenly hit Ron and he swore at Malfoy.  
  
"Language, Weasley." Malfoy shook his head from side to side, like a teacher disappointed at a student's behavior. "I'll tell everyone what has happened to you, unless you would-" Malfoy paused. "Forget that, nothing is great enough compared to telling everyone about your little *incident.*"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle laughed with Malfoy, while Ron felt his ears turn red. Malfoy was about to go back into the Great Hall, probably to tell everybody what had happened, and Ron knew he was going to be unable to stop Malfoy and regretted the fact he didnt pull his wand out of his robes before Malfoy came over.  
  
"What are you doing, Malfoy?" A feminine voice rang out, that stopped Malfoy in his tracks. It was Hermione.  
  
"Go away, Granger." Malfoy sneered.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione turned and saw Crabbe and Goyle holding onto Ron.  
  
"He's going to tell about what happened to me!" Ron yelled toward Hermione.  
  
Hermione paused, thinking. This called for a fast reaction. Ron would be poked fun of for the rest of the time they were in school. In fact, he would still be poked fun of when he graduated or got a new job. Then an idea came into Hermione's head, and she pulled out her wand.  
  
Malfoy took a step back. "What are you going to do, curse me?" He scoffed. "I'll just tell everybody about that, and not only will Ron be taunted for the rest of his life, but many points will be taken away from Gryffindor as well."  
  
"Hermione, don't." Ron said, "It's hopeless."  
  
"Oh, it isn't hopeless." Hermione said, with her wand pointed at Malfoy. "In fact, Malfoy is just like Peeves. You have to blackmail both of them to have them do what you want."  
  
Before anybody else knew what was going to happen, Hermione moved her wand hand in the shape of a heart and whispered, "Rescindo genitalis." A shot of pink light came out of her wand and hit Malfoy in the stomach, making him fall and slide a few feet across the floor, wheezing.  
  
Malfoy got up and looked at himself with a sneer. "Is that the best you could do, Granger?" He scoffed. His eyes suddenly paled when he heard his voice was much higher than usual, and he put his hands gingerly to his throat with his eyes widening. Malfoy then looked at Hermione fearfully and started running to the Slytherin dungeons, with Crabbe and Goyle following him, asking what was wrong.  
  
Ron stared at Hermione. "Did you just-"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
Ron's open mout turned into a huge grin. "That's bloody brilliant!" He exclaimed. "Malfoy deserved it," he paused. "And he doesn't know the potion to turn himself back!"  
  
Hermione giggled. "I don't think that was too smart of me." She said modestly.  
  
"Smart?" Ron looked at her. "Are you kidding me? That was the smartest thing I have ever heard of!" Then, to his horror, he added, "I could kiss you!" before he could stop himself.  
  
Hermione stopped laughing, and Ron felt his face grow hot. [Now I've done it,] he thought, though this time Hermione couldn't read his mind. Then, to his surprise, she smiled.  
  
"What was stopping you?"  
  
"What?" Ron asked, stupidly.  
  
"What was stopping you from kissing me?" Hermione smiled, and Ron felt as if two hands plunged into his stomach and tied every organ together into a large knot.  
  
"Nothing," He said, uneasily, and gave her a daring kiss on the cheek. Hermione gave him a kiss on the lips in return. They stared into each other's eyes for a while until Ron broke it off by laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, curiously.  
  
"I was just wondering if Malfoy realized he turned into a girl yet." Ron replied simply.  
  
Just then everyone in the Great Hall jumped as a feminine voice screamed bloody murder from the direction of the Dungeons. Ron and Hermione caught each other's eyes and burst out laughing again.  
  
*********THE END********  
  
Weeheehee, that was fun to write!  
  
*************REVIEW REPLIES*************** Afan- That was funny. Coolone007- No, luckily Ron makes it safely, though you already know the answer by now. C-Chan- Wow, I never even knew there was a fanfic section titled neopets! Thanks! MW- Her email was Pwrede6492. She replied the next day! Kristina- Like I said in the beginning of 2 chapters, I got the idea when my best friend and I were talking about which gender it was easier to be after we saw a pervert come up to a girl and snapped her bra, even though he didn't know her. I don't mind, I never read the authors note of other stories either ( noclue- Your right. I think I fixed that, or did I? I forgot. I think I did. Hpfanatic- Yeah, I made him forgive Hermione because he forgot girls had periods at that time. Besides, he likes her.  
  
****************************************************** Common Questions and Answers  
  
Will you make another story like this?  
  
I don't think so o_O I wrote this fanfic a year and a half ago and it's the last story I've written about Harry Potter. Besides, easily run out of ideas. 


End file.
